Challenge
by SecretiveLife
Summary: Robin doesn't agree with the latest Titan plan.  Starfire goes to talk to him, but instead takes part in a challenge Rob/Star Fluff


**This is a small section from an old fan fiction I had started but never bothered to finish. By the way this is Pink_devil4ever; I kinda lost all of my information for my other account. I'm so sorry, now I can't finish my other fan fictions . Tell me if you like this short bit. It's my…second, attempt at a serious romance scenario.**

Before: In order to discover the true identity of Red X the team plans on using his one known weakness…Starfire. Of course Robin definitely isn't happy about this. How would you feel about the girl you love flirting with your enemy? His cool down…training.

"He didn't need to walk out. I thought it was a great plan." Beast Boy sat on the couch, a large pout on his face.

"I must agree. There was no such need for that outbreak." Raven nodded and went back to her book.

"Besides, this might be the only good idea BB ever has. We need to go through with it quickly before it dies of loneliness." Cyborg began laughing and Beast Boy sunk into the couch cushions, a large pout plastered on his face.

Starfire sighed and stood up. "I'll go speak with friend Robin."

Starfire walked through the large sliding doors and made her way down the long hallway. The sound of her boots clicking against the floor could be heard throughout the uncomfortably silent hall. She came up to sliding door at the end of the hall and took a deep breath. Heavy grunts, the sound of chains, and shallow breathing could be heard even through the thick door. 'This is it Star, now or never.' Starfire pressed the button on the wall and the doors slid open.

"Robin?" There was no response from the Boy Wonder. Starfire walked up to the speaker on the far side of the room and turned off the loud rock music. "Robin?"

The young hero grabbed the heavy bag that continued to swing, but ignored the scarlet haired girl. "Robin? If you are angered at me I would wish to know why. Have I don't something wrong? Have I said something displeasing to you?"

Robin sighed and turned to face the alien girl. "You didn't DO anything wrong, and it's what you DIDN'T say that's say that is bothering me." He looked into the eyes of the confused Tamaranian and sighed. "You don't get it do you?" Starfire shook her head. "I don't want you flirting with Red X, he's dangerous and you could get hurt. Besides, we can find other ways to find his true identity."

Starfire raised an eyebrow at the Boy Wonder. "Do you not think me capable of taking care of myself? Or is it that I am unable to do the flirting?"

Robin stared at her baffled. "I know you can take care of yourself, it's him I don't trust! And as for your flirting, well I'd rather not say."

Starfire took a step closer to the masked boy sensing a challenge. Robin felt the atmosphere shift in the room causing a disturbing ora to fill the room. "You'd rather not say? Friend Robin, you know you can say anything you wish." Starfire took another step forward smirking at the masked boy's now startled look. "If you do not find me adequate at the flirting than perhaps you'd like to teach me, or at least let me show you what it is I am capable of."

Robin took a step back trying to force some space between him and the Tamaranian princess. "Star, I'm not going to teach you to flirt just so you can get Red X to ask you on a date." Starfire stepped even closer and Robin once again took a fleeting step back. Starfire sensed the distress emitting from her friend and took it as just another obstacle in her challenge.

"I don't quite understand as to what the date as you call it is, but if it comes from the flirting then I don't understand how it could possibly be a bad thing." Starfire had continued to back the Boy Wonder into the wall. "Would you care to explain that to me?"

Starfire reached out with one arm and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Well, a date so to speak, isn't necessarily a bad thing, but with Red X, we're no…" Robin's though pattern was interrupted by the feeling of the alien girl's fingertips running down the length of his arm. "Star?"

Starfire smirked and pressed herself up against Robin. She rested her hands on his wrists and trailed her fingers up his arms resting them both on his shoulders. The fingers of her right hand began to tangle themselves in his spiky black hair, while the thumb of her left hand rubbed small circles on the exposed skin just below his neck. "You were saying?"

Robin took a deep breath trying to gather his thoughts. "Star, um, I was uh…I was saying-" Starfire smiled and brought her face closer to his. She let her lips just barely brush his. The look on his face even with the mask, and the sharp intake of his breath caused Starfire's lips to curl up at the edges ever so slightly.

She placed the smallest of butterfly kisses trailing down his neck and looked up at his mask. If she was going to be playing this game, she was going to do it thoroughly. Starfire grabbed the bottom edges of his mask with her finger tips. She leaned closer and softly whispered in his ear. "Well, what now Wonder Boy?" Starfire curled up the corners of his mask until she was just able to make out the bottom row of lashes.

Two hands that were a moment ago glued to the wall reached up and grabbed the alien girl's wrists. "Don't even think about it." In one swift movement Robin had switched the power in that situation. Starfire was currently pressed up against the wall with both of her hands pinned above her head. "Kori Kori Kori, what have you gotten yourself into?" Starfire smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't let this go to your head Bird Boy; you're not in total control here." Robin smiled enjoying this little game. He shifted positions so that he was holding her hands in only one of his hands. His other arm snaked its way around her waist. "And here's where you fail in your judgment." In a similar motion to Robin's she had once again turned the stakes.

Robin was crushed up against the wall and he smirked. Whether he was in the position of power or not, he was enjoying this. Starfire noticed his smirk and narrowed her eyes. He wasn't allowed to be enjoying this. Starfire placed her hands on his chest and pushed him up harder against the wall. She pushed herself closer so that every space was filled and there wasn't even a millimeter of space to allow him any movement whatsoever. "Um, ouch?"

Starfire smirked trailed her hands slowly down the length of his body letting herself memorize every muscle and chiseled feature of his body. She specifically looked for the tensing of each muscle as she touched them. "Good. Now, how to make you squirm." A theoretical light bulb went off in Starfire's head and her hands trailed lower than his chest. She grabbed the buckled to his belt with one hand and tangled her other hand in his now messy hair. She crushed her lips to his quickly, just giving him a taste of herself, while her nails made tapping noises against the metal of his buckle. "Well Boy Wonder? Hmm, Richard? Dick? Which do you prefer?" She moved in closer so that her lips were to his ear. "Robin?"

Robin's breathing sped up as he tried to fight off the large blush that crept over his entire face. "Starfire…stop…now…" Robin's thoughts came in ragged and heavy.

Starfire smiled with triumph and leaned in closer. "I win." Starfire's voice was low and to Robin, very seductive. She released her grip on him and started to walk out of the room, her boots still making the offending clicking noises. She grabbed the doorframe and turned around. "Who's not capable of flirting now?" Starfire walked down the hall content and whistling a tamaranian tune.

Robin slid to the floor and gripped his head trying to shake out the thoughts of what happened less than moments ago. He heard soft chuckling coming from the doorway and he looked up to see Cyborg standing in the doorframe. "Having fun?"

Robin used to wall to keep his balance while his knees were threatening to collapse. Once he had regained control over his body Robin walked up to a very smug looking Cyborg and stopped. "I want all recordings of that erased. Now." His voice was demanding but low. Once Robin was out of sight Cyborg burst into laughter and fell to the floor. He had witnessed one heck of a show from the security room. Hopefully there were more to come, because they made suck great blackmail.

**How was it? I was just questioning how this came out, because if you all like it I just might put up the entire story.**


End file.
